


Picture This

by TehrBear



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Lubrication, Teenagers, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehrBear/pseuds/TehrBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni moves in next to James.</p><p>Toni discovers his bedroom window is right across from James' bedroom window.</p><p>James never closes his curtains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudylane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudylane/gifts).



> This has not been beta'd so all mistakes are my own. If you find any grammar/spelling mistakes please do tell me.
> 
> I do not own the characters as they are real people but I own all other elements of the story which is completely fictional and not to be taken seriously at all.

"All I want is a room with a view

A sight worth seeing, a vision of you

All I want is a room with a view, oh..

I will give you my finest hour, the one I spent watching you shower

I will give you my finest hour, oh, yeah

All I want is a photo in my wallet

A small remembrance of something more solid

All I want is a picture of you."

-  _Picture This_ , Blondie

 

The Kroos family moved into new house in a new neighbourhood. The move took all day and neither of them could be bothered to introduce themselves to anyone on their street just yet. Toni thought he saw someone his age, loitering around the moving truck but he couldn’t be sure. So when he went up to his room after a long day of moving around furniture and boxes, he was surprised to find said someone in the room opposite his, in the house next door. The rooms were separated by small balconies that were insanely close together.

Toni Kroos was not a creep. He really wasn’t. It wasn’t his fault his new next door neighbour liked prancing around his room in just a towel with the curtains thrown wide open. Well, he could have looked away, but _how could he?_

Watching his neighbour bend down to pick up his sweatpants off the floor, water running from his hair, down his neck and back as he stood, Toni could feel his breath quickening. The view of the stranger was clear from his bed and he couldn’t tear away his eyes as his neighbour dropped the towel and _didn’t put the sweatpants on_. Instead he deposited the sweatpants on his bed and sat down on the edge, stroking himself slowly. Toni found his own hand travelling lower and lower until he was palming himself through his boxers.

His neighbour’s hand increased in pace and he lay back on the bed. They were too close to each other. Despite the balconies between them, they were close enough for Toni to see every detail he needed to be affected the way he was. He could see the expression on his neighbour’s face—the way he was biting his lip, his eyebrows knit together in pleasure—he could see the way his neighbours hand tensed around his cock, tightening when a wave of pleasure blew through him, making his back arch off the bed. Toni was going to get caught, but he wanted to get a closer look. He should just close his eyes and turn over. But he didn’t.

Toni slipped his hand into the fabric of his underwear watching the curve of the other boys back. He was hard and it was a problem, because his parents were next door, and he could get really loud sometimes. And the other boy was already loud. He was _really_ loud. Just the sounds he was making, allowed Toni to close his eyes and let his imagination take over. He pulled a pillow over his face to block his own whimpers. He was barely touching himself but he was about to burst just listening. His neighbour’s cries got louder (could Toni’s parents hear? Couldn’t the boy’s parents hear???).

He sounded so close, and Toni felt close too. When Toni heard the sounds get relatively high pitched, he dared to take a peek. The boy was writhing on his bed and cumming violently into his own hand. The sight drove Toni over the edge and he was cumming in short bursts, soiling his boxers completely, with strangled cries that he tried to keep as quiet as possible. He had barely been jacking off and his cheeks turned red at the thought of what he’d just done. Intruding on a strangers private moment, but the stranger had technically left his curtains (and window, because those sounds were definitely not muffled by glass) open.

He felt exhausted. He’d worry about it later. At least he hadn’t been seen.

\----

His parents told him that they had neighbours with a kid around his age. His name was James. Toni really liked the name.

It was on his lips when he came that night watching the boy repeat his actions from before.

\----

After almost week the boy changed his little habit of jacking off before bed. It was the weekend and he came out of the shower earlier than usual. Toni was putting the last of his clothes in his closet. Almost all of his boxes in his room had been unpacked and he was happy at the progress he made but that didn’t matter because James didn’t have a towel on. He went straight to his bedside table drawer and took out something that looked familiar to Toni but he couldn’t place where he knew it from. James played with it a bit and then went to his bedside table again to get out something that suspiciously looked like lube. Getting on the bed and sitting on his knees, his ass partially facing the window, giving Toni a nice view (though he hoped James would turn just a bit more) he squeezed a bit of the lube on his fingers and put down what Toni assumed was a toy, bent over slightly and spread the lube over his hole, and circled it nicely. Before Toni could comprehend what he was seeing, James had slipped a finger in with a cock twitching gasp. And then another. And then he was pumping them, and scissoring them, and moaning shamelessly. He shuddered violently at one point and Toni could only stare.

James grabbed the toy, or it looked like he only grabbed part of it, and slipped it in with, seemingly, relative easy and straightened up on the bed. Then he got into his regular position, for the past nights, bouncing his plugged ass on the mattress as he lay down, whimpering when the toy went in deeper. He writhed for a couple of minutes, his hands clutching his sheets and sliding his ass across the bed. Toni could practically see him getting harder and harder. When he stopped moving, Toni saw him grab the other part of the of the toy and mess with it a bit. All of a sudden James arched off the bed and started writhing again. He played with the settings on the remote, Toni guessed, and started moaning.

Toni’s pants were becoming so restricting but he didn’t make a move to jack off as usual. He was too captivated by the sight in front of him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen anything so beautiful. So he calmly watched. He didn’t want to get caught, not if it meant never being able to see James like this ever again, but he really wanted the boy, his golden skin becoming so slick with sweat, to make eye contact with him. He wanted to be above James, and not just watching him, but helping him. And touching him. And tasting him. In every single fucking way. He wanted to be where that vibrator was. He wanted to be the reason for the way James shook and groaned and be close enough to see every detail of the face James made when he came.

He’d watched James five nights in a row, and noticed that it took him a while to recover after his orgasm. He lay there for a while before he could even manage to get up. So when James turned up the power and practically exploded all over himself, but didn’t turn the vibrator off and kept gyrating against his comforter, barely giving his cock time to soften, Toni was surprised. It barely took any time at all for James to cum again and he turned up the vibrations even more. The sounds he was eliciting were practically torture to Toni’s ears. Neither of them had touched themselves yet. When he came a third time, sobbing from over stimulation, Toni did too.

He cursed, because that was the second pair of boxers he’d soiled in a week (he’d been pretty prepared for the days following the first time), and also because James had rolled onto his stomach, his chest against the comforter and his ass in the air, and was finally pumping his cock to empty it out onto his bed. When he raised his head Toni saw his eyes were rolled back into his head and as they went to normal, a lazy smile appeared on his face. Toni had been wrong before. _That_ was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. James didn’t turn off the vibrator. He played around with the settings a bit. Toni could make out a dial that he was turning up and down, up and down, and then stopped somewhere in the middle before getting under the covers and reaching for his lamp. Toni turned off his light right before James turned off his.

Toni didn’t sleep a wink that night. He imagined James not sleeping either. Mostly because of the way the boy was whimpering all night. At least that was the reason Toni couldn’t doze off.

\----

The next morning Toni watched James pull out the still vibrating plug and rub his abused hole before he got dressed.

That night, it was a dildo, and Toni made a promise, as he watched James fuck himself, practically ride himself to cum, he swore that he was done with his boy. He was sure that he couldn't have James, and he couldn’t stand that.

\----

The doorbell rang the morning after Toni fell asleep painfully hard, refusing to cum to James. Toni was the one who answered. He saw a pleasant woman standing on the porch with none other than James standing behind her, looking bored as fuck. But radiant—glowing. Toni was certain he himself looked like shit.

“Hi there! Are your parent’s home?” Toni went and got his parents. His parents invited their neighbours in. They accepted (well, James’ mother accepted, James grumbled on his way in). The two boys sat across the room from each other. James’ mother welcomed Toni’s family to the neighbourhood. They talked about pointless bullshit ‘we’re doctor’s’ ‘I’m a detective at the local PD’ ‘Toni will be going to the high school in the area’ ‘oh, that’s great, James will take good care of him won’t you James?’

Toni didn’t listen.

James asked to go to the bathroom.

Toni listened.

He showed him the way.

Contemplated standing outside.

To show him the way back.

But then decided against it.

And went to sit back down.

James came back.

Then sat down next to him.

And Toni became acutely aware of every moment that passed.

But couldn’t concentrate on the chatter around him.

And then they had to leave.

As Toni was going up to his room, his parents called to him.

“Be ready by seven okay?”

“Why?”

“We’re going for dinner.”

“Where are we going?”

“Ms. Rodríguez invited us, remember?”

Toni didn’t remember.

He didn’t know whether he was excited, or dreading it.

\----

The dinner was a nightmare. Whether they were in the living room or the dining room, James was always next to him. And Toni was dying. Because James seemed so indifferent towards him. _At least he doesn’t know that I watch him get himself off._ The adults opened a bottle of wine and threw the kids out of the kitchen. So they sat in silence for a few minutes in the living room. Until James spoke up for the first time all night.

“Did you like it?”

 _What the fuck was that supposed to mean?_ “The dinner? Yeah, it was really good. Your mom is an amazing cook.”

James laughed. Toni blushed. “No silly.”

“The neighborhood?”

“The show I’ve been putting on for you ever since you’ve moved in.”

Toni felt a hand creeping onto his thigh. He gulped. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Mhm, sure.” The hand squeezed and he could feel James’ breath next to his ear. The adults could walk in any second. “So do you only like to watch, or are you going to do something?”

Suddenly, the sensation was gone, but his pants were still tightening. James’ mother came in. “James honey? Why don’t you show Toni your room?”

“I would love to!” James got up, dragging Toni up too, by the arm. He went up the stairs and to his room, all the while dragging a stumbling Toni behind him. Once they reached, he pushed Toni into the room and shut the door behind them. “So this is where the magic happens. How does it feel to be behind the scenes?”

Toni, who had had enough of the subtle teasing, grabbed James tightly by the collar and pulled him into a kiss.

“Finally. Fucking finally,” James groaned against Toni’s lips.

James pulled him onto the bed. They could hear muffled laughs coming through the door.

“We have to be quiet.” James said pulling away. His eyes were hazy, almost sleepy looking, a look Toni had seen through their windows many times now. He nodded distractedly so he could pull James back and kiss that look. He pinned James onto the covers and slipped off both their jeans and underwear in record time. And though they were completely bare below the waist, they took their sweet time taking off their shirts, because they didn’t want to break off their sloppy kisses.

Eventually, they were completely exposed. Toni’s everything was against James’ everything and he loved it. They were no longer in a rush, despite knowing their parents could walk in on them at any moment. They slowed down and discovered each other’s rhythm, so that they were in sync, their kisses no longer sloppy and demanding, but concise and appreciative. The tension was dying down. Their touches changed from desperate grasps to sweet caresses. They lay side by side on the bed, their legs tangled together, when they finally pulled away. Toni saw James’ lips swollen a delicious pink and pecked them slightly, making the other boy smile endearingly. They shared a few more chaste kisses before James put an arm around Toni’s waist and his face into Toni’s shoulder

“I’m sorry that this was so,” Toni stopped to choose his words correctly, “anticlimactic.”

“What do you mean?” James mumbled against his collarbone.

“I mean, this was pretty tame compared to what I’ve seen you do. I don’t want you to be...bored.”

“I’m not bored.” James raised his head. He was blushing profusely. “I got a little carried away this past week. I’ve never done anything like that before.”

Toni raised a brow.

“Okay I’ve definitely done those things before—many times. Just never in front of someone. Never _for_ someone.”

It was Toni’s turn to blush. He’s never watched anything like that. Not even in porn. But it was much better than porn, so natural compared to any porn. He told James that. James turned even redder and he buried his face back into Toni’s shoulder.

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious!”

“I really like you, Toni.”

“I really like you too.”

“I—I don’t want my... _actions_ in the past week to taint your overall opinion of me. I just... I swear I’m more than what I can do with a dildo.”

“I believe that.”

“Really?” James looked up at him.

“Yeah.” Toni kissed him for a few seconds. “And I swear I’m not a creep.”

“I believe that. Even the least creepy person in the world wouldn’t be able to resist me.” Toni laughed but it was cut short by voices getting louder outside the door. They tore apart quickly (more like fell off the bed and into a naked pile on the floor because they couldn’t untangle their legs fast enough). James shoved Toni with his clothes into the ensuite and shut him in there. A few seconds later Toni heard James’ mother.

“Sweetie Toni has to g— James why are you not wearing a shirt?”

“Mom it’s so stuffy in here.”

“Hmm you’re right, I’ll turn the air conditioning up but hun it’s rude to strip when you have a guest over.”

“Sorry mom.”

“You should apologize to Toni. Where is your new friend anyways?”

“Bathroom.”

“Alright when he gets out tell him his parents are leaving.”

“I will mom.” Toni was completely dressed by the time the conversation was over. There was a knock on the door, and then it opened.

“My mom said I should apologize to you for taking my shirt off,” James said grinning widely.

Toni returned it. “No apologies necessary. You’re welcome to anytime. No complaints from me.”

James got onto his toes, even though Toni wasn’t much taller, and connected their lips, slyly slipping his tongue into Toni’s mouth but not letting the blond reciprocate before he pulled away.

“You parents are waiting.” James pulled Toni by the hand, out of the bathroom and the bedroom and down the stairs, only letting go when they crossed the living room and got to the front hallway where the adults were waiting.

“You ready to go?” Toni’s father asked. Toni nodded timidly, not wanting to leave at all. But James gave him a knowing smile and he was sure they’d get to finish what they’d started.

\----

James didn’t come into his room all night. Or he was already in there and asleep. Toni couldn’t tell because the light had been off ever since he came into his own room and didn’t come on at all. He was getting super sleepy and that frustrated him because he wanted to wait so he could say good night. He was slowly drifting off.

Toni couldn’t see anything in his dream, but he could feel everything.

Warm hands working his boxers down his legs and wrapping themselves around his shaft. Soft, wet kisses along the inside of his thigh. Then a tongue, licking a cold stripe from the base of his cock to the tip, slipping ever so lightly over his slit, precise and teasing. Suddenly he was engulfed by a wave of pleasure as he was swallowed whole, and had to grab his sheets to stop from tossing and turning in his sleep.

Was this sleep? He was pretty sure. Who would be giving him a blow job so late at night?

The mouth on him was working him fast, eager to get him undone as soon as possible. Maybe so they could move onto someone else’s wet dream. Toni hoped he wasn’t groaning in his sleep, and if he was he hoped that his parents were deep in slumber. But he remembered parents were on call tonight. And if they left late at night, they usually weren’t back until late afternoon at least the next day. Then he didn’t want to think about his parents anymore. Because the head of his cock was touching something soft, still surrounded by wet warmth and he was releasing a week’s worth of tension. He felt himself be sucked dry, and slowly came down from the high as he felt someone come and lie down next to him.

“You should lock your window.” Okay, not a dream. Toni felt a mouth, the same mouth that had just been around his cock, at his jaw. “I saw your parents leaving, so I thought I’d come and surprise you.”

“I’m glad you did.” Toni cuddled against James.

“So am I.” James buried himself deep into Toni’s chest.

They fell asleep like that.

\----

Toni woke up to an empty bed. He sat up and looked out his window to see James’ curtains completely shut. But the window itself was slightly ajar. So he forced himself to get decent enough to go there. When he was climbing from one balcony to the other, he thanked the architecture gods for whoever was stupid enough to think of putting two balconies so close together. He could hear faint sounds coming from the other side of the window and braved opening it up a little more. The curtains flew outward through the opening, almost tangling him.

“Toni? Is that you?”

“Yeah,” he replied, trying to fight off the heavy curtain panel.

“Can you come in?” James paused and then let out a groan. “ _Please?_ ”

Toni wasted no time in pushing his way in. He found James on the bed, doing absolutely nothing, but completely naked.

“I need you. _Like now_.” Toni got on the bed and reached for him but James shook his head. “Clothes first.”

Toni grinned and obeyed. How had he gotten so lucky? Once he was undressed, James met him in a kiss, pushing him down onto the bed so he could swing his leg over Toni’s hip and straddle him. Without breaking the kiss, James guided the head of Toni’s morning wood inside him with such ease that Toni had to pull back and look at him in wonder. James was so tight around his tip, but slick and welcoming.

James laughed at the look on Toni’s face. “My mom wasn’t home and I got bored waiting for you to wake up.”

“I’m grateful.” Toni pulled him down for another kiss. “Makes thing easier. Condom?”

“I promise you won’t catch anything from me if you promise I won’t catch anything from you.”

“I promise,” Toni said before snapping his hips up so he could bury himself deeper. James thighs shuddered and he pressed his forehead against Toni’s, squeezing his eyes shut.

“More,” he pushed down further. “Please.”

They settled into a lazy rhythm, with Toni thrusting upwards and James rolling his hips down so he could meet Toni halfway. They were tightly grasping each other’s hands, their fingers entwined together. James was using this as support, to hold himself up, but eventually, he wasn’t able to anymore. He was shaking too much. So Toni increased his pace, slamming into James almost violently. James came with a cry, onto Toni’s chest and stomach. Toni, tried to keep him up while he reached his own climax with a grunt. He followed it with a loud groan as James collapsed onto the mess he made on Toni.

“You okay?” Toni asked.

James let out a breathy laugh. “I’ve never been better.”

“When’s your mom coming home?”

“Who cares?” James groaned.

“You know, I’ve never known someone who can cum from just anal.”

“I’m very sensitive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed smut is the worst smut I'm so sorry.


End file.
